My Girl
by HiddenCamellia
Summary: well its my first fic 'n' a oneshot be gentle people.TyHil drabble.DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade...sigh


It's my first time so sorry to disappoint you.

On with the story.

"Tyson! Stop! Hey wait up", Hilary panted catching up with Tyson.

Hil and Ty had been best friends for the past 11 years that is since the age of 7.Tyson was the world class beyblader whom everyone knew whereas Hilary was the best student in their school (sorry couldn't think of a good name).The whole school talked about what a lovely couple they made. But hey who cares……….

"So you went deaf or what? I have been screaming your name for at least ten times now."

"Sorry Hil", came the only reply from Tyson's mouth and he resumed to walking.

'I know he is hiding something' she thought.

"Ummm…Tyson what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Sure. That's why you haven't slept in class today, haven't killed me with your oh too brilliant ideas about beating Kai."

"Hilary, it's nothing. Trust me."

That night at Tyson's dojo

"li'l dude what's wrong ,man?"

"Nothing, I just don't feel right talking right now". 'WHAAAAAAAT' Grandpa was surprised all right.

"You know you should go and tell little Hilary about your heart" Now it was Tyson's turn to be surprised.

"Wha…what do you mean?"

"Go and tell her how much you love her"

Tyson blushed. "It's nothing like that".

'how can I tell Hilary, she's my best friend, I don't want to lose her'With these thoughts Tyson drifted off to dreamland.

Next day at school

"Hi Tyson"

"Hi Hilary"

Only hi's could be exchanged when the teacher came in.

( lets skip the school part. I really don't know what to write)

after school

"Hey Hilary"

Hilary turned around to see no one else but Mark—the school play boy.

Mark had been after Hilary since Junior High but couldn't lay his hands on her due to Tyson. And seeing her alone gave him the perfect opportunity.

Hilary, who was sitting alone in the old amusement park, had come there to get some alone time to think about Tyson, her Tyson.

Now Mark had not only interrupted her thoughts but also brought back all those fears that she suffered from when he looked at her.

They were not comforting like Tyson's but threatening

"Hi", she said trying to make his visit short by getting up and walking away.

" You know Hilary, you look very very pretty in that mini skirt"

Hilary almost froze at the words but continued walking.

Mark grabbed her hand and pulled her close to himself, causing her to question him

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just telling you what I feel for you."

With this he started to close the distance between their lips while tugging at her skirt with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. Hilary started struggling.

"Ouch!!"

Hilary ran away out of his grasp kicking him in the groin.

That was one dreadful night for Hilary.

Next day at school was deadly. Tyson wasn't there and all she could do was hang around with thousand people so as to avoid Mark.

It calmed her a little to realize that the next day was Saturday. Yay! holiday.

Saturday early evening

Hilary gulped down her food as fast as she could and dashed for Tyson's dojo. Grandpa was at the door practicing. Hilary wished him good morning and asked for Tyson.

As if on cue Tyson came out of the door.

"Tyson! Where have you been ?"

"Hilary I need to talk to you. Lets go to the park."

"OK"

In the park

"Hey Hil"

Hilary jumped at the voice. It was Mark.

He came close to Hilary when she pushed him off. Tyson though shocked managed a Hil what's going on?

Hilary hid behind him clutching his red jacket.

This was enough for Tyson. He knew his Hil would not react this way until there was some thing terribly wrong.

He took out all his wrath on Mark.

"Here's for following her"

"ouch"

"This one's for following her"

"ooo…."

"That's for coming between me and her"

At this Hilary's eyes grew wide. 'What did he just say'. She shook it off thinking he probably meant it as friends but she couldn't help that little overwhelming feeling that enveloped her from within.

After scaring Mark away he turned to her.

How strong yet vulnerable she was. How bossy yet innocent.

He closed in on her and lifted her chin with his fingers. All she could do was look into his amazingly deep brown eyes. (its brown right…….????? ) She felt her knees go weak.

Tyson secured his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Both closed their eyes.

And he gave her, her first kiss; deep , passionate and prolonged.

His tongue roamed around her lips tasting her, taking her in.

He bit her lower lips softly asking for permission. She slowly parted her lips to grant him entry and deepen the kiss.

They broke away, damn requirement of air. Tyson buried his head in the crook of her shoulder and nibbled silently. Hilary snapped back to reality.

"Tyson…."

"Sshhh………don't say a word. Let me speak today what I have been trying to tell you for god knows how long.

I LOVE YOU HILARY"

One could literally hear Hilary's jaw hit the floor. She blushed furiously. Tyson continued, "please, don't hate me for this . We will remain friends if you don't feel the same way for me. I promise not to tell anyone….."

" Tyson…..I love you too"

Now it was Tyson with the red cheeks.

They stood there like that for sometime and then he broke the silence.

He then cupped her cheeks and kissed her and softly mumbled into her ears ," You are mine forever."

Later Mark got another beating from Tyson when Hilary told him what had happened earlier. (What? he should be punished.)

Author's Note: Okay that was crap. But hey it's a first time attempt. Anyways please review.


End file.
